The Sapphire Card Captor
by Nico1
Summary: Drake has turn into a card captor and has to capture all of the clow cards and sapphire cards. But things will overcome him and help will be needed. Will he prevail?
1. Chapter 1: The new Card Captor

Chapter 1 : The new Card Captor  
  
Main Character: Drake 12 years old   
In the Tomoeda School – the class number 6°A  
Place : Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
"Okay class, lets start making our team groups  
for the animal project" John, the teacher, said to the  
class. "Write the members of a group down on a sheet  
of paper and give it to me – remember, it has to be in  
pairs, it can´t be three members, okay?" he finished.  
"Yeeees" the children said at the same time and  
with the same sound as if they were so bored they  
would jump out of a window, for fun. Everybody but  
Drake and Thomas. They were always togeather in a team  
work. "like always o.k.?" Thomas told Drake with an  
exited voice. "obveously!" Drake shouted back "But  
what are we going to do it about?" he asked "Let´s do  
it about Tigers!" Thomas suggested "or about Lions!"  
he suggested for the second time. "I…I know! About  
Cheetahs!" Drake said in exitement "Yeah!, that sounds  
cool!" Thomas agreed. They wrote their names in a  
sheet of paper and what they where going to do it  
about and handed it in.  
Just then the bell rang. Everyone was preparing  
their bags for home. As always, Drake and Thomas whent  
home togeather. " see you at school tomorrow" thomas  
said and whent left where his house was. "Bye!"  
  
It was night time,and Drake was sleeping, and  
having a strange dream. A little strange lion was  
talking to him. "Me and Sakura have seen your great  
magic powers, courage and friendship. The destiny has  
chosen you as a new card captor. You must Capture the  
24 clow cards and the 12 sapphire cards with this  
magic key, the blue sapphire key... release!"  
The key transformed into a blue and red stick!  
"To release it" the little lion continued "You must  
hold it in your hands and say: Key holding the magic  
sapphire powers, show your real form unto me, Drake,  
who accepted this mission, release!!   
"And when you capture a card say:return to your  
real form, clow card! you must say clow card or  
sapphire card, depends on which you are going to  
capture." and with that he vanished.  
"The world´s fate is in your hands!" the lion´s  
voice ecoed in the darkness.  
The bell rang. "Huh!!!??" Drake shouted at the  
same time he woke up and sat down on his bed. Suddenly  
he felt a key or somthin´ in his hand. he lifted his  
hand and saw the same key the lion was holding in his  
dream. "Can it...be...true?"  
  
End of chapter one  



	2. Chapter 2: Drake´s aunt, Sakura

  
Chapter 2: Drake´s aunt, Sakura  
Main Characters: Drake - Touya - Sakura - Trini  
Place: Drake´s house  
  
  
Drake whent running downstairs, and luckily, his  
father was there, cooking breakfast. "Dad...does tia  
Sakura...have magic powers?"  
Touya was paralyzed. "Why do you ask such a  
question?" Touya raplied. "Well..."Drake started"I had  
a dream last night, and a little lion was talking to  
me...and told me that he and Sakura chose me as the  
new Card Captor...and like your sister, my aunt, is  
called Sakura, I thought he meant her...and when I  
woke up, I had this key"Drake showed it to his dad  
"and the little lion had the same one also...".  
"Well...yes, Sakura had magic powers, and a magic  
key which transformed into a stick and she had to  
capture all 52 clow cards she had released, at my  
father´s house one day." Kerobeos and Jue were at her  
side, particly always, and helped her all they could.  
"The little lion, was kerobeos, and did he teach  
you how to release your wand?"  
"Yes..." Drake said"Yes, he did. And he told me I  
had to capture the 24 clow cards, and the 12 sapphire  
cards.   
"Yes.. but you told me there were 52 clow  
cards...how can that be?"Drake asked."Probably"Touya  
continued"From the 52 clow cards, 24 escaped and  
released themselves..."  
Touya looked to his watch."It´s time you go to  
school, Drake, your bigger sister already left, so  
hurry and don´t tell anyone what you are...bye!"  
"Bye dad, see you ,later!"Drake said, and with  
that, he left.  
  
"Yes, Drake´s got a megic key" Touya said on the  
phone"Yes, and Kerobeos was also there and tought him  
how to release his key" he continued"And...what  
happened with the 24 cards, did they escape?or, what  
happened?" He finished.  
After the person stopped talking on the phone,  
Touya siad"Yes, you´d better come here and explain it  
to me and Drake, we whant to know what´s happening."  
"K., see you at tea time...bye!". and put the  
telephone down.  
  
The door opened, and Drake came in"Hi!, I´m  
home!"  
But nobody ansewered. Just then, Touya came from the  
living room and said" Hi son, thanks for coming,  
here´s somebody who you haven´t seen for a long time.  
And that was true, Drake hadn´t seen that person for  
exactly 6 years and 4 months, and that person was...  
"Tia Sakura!" Drake shouted and ran to his tia  
and hugged her very tight(Tia is aunt in inglish, But  
I know Tomas and Ardash know that)."How good I feel to  
see you again" he added."I feel wonderful to see you  
again too" Sakura said."For how much did I see you  
last?" she asked "For more or less 6 years" Drake  
replied.  
"Tia knows what happened last night, don´t you  
Sakura?" Touya said. "Yes" Sakura raplied" I chose you  
, Drake as the new Card Captor because of your  
courage, power, wisdom and friendship. Did you get the  
Sapphire key?" Sakura asked Drake. "Yes, here it  
is"and he showed it to Sakura."Very well, and did you  
understand how to unlock it and transform it into a  
magical instument?" she asked. "Yes, and I didn´t tell  
anyone what had happened and thet I´m a Card Captor,  
Dad."  
"Very good son" Touya told his youth. "Sakura,  
could you explain to us what happened to the 24 clow  
cards,please?" he finished.  
"Yes" she said"I will"she added, "Well, this is  
just what had happened three days ago, something  
possesed the clow cards, well...the `sakura cards´,  
and the strong power, transformed the `sakura cards´  
into the old clow cards and made them more powerful  
and escaped. I can´t use my powers now,m as a big  
person, because I´m not a kid anymore, what I mean is  
that the kids have more energy and their power doesn´t  
fade, I mean like we get too tiered, and we do not get  
better easely, so our powers need more time than a  
kid´s to `rechard´ their powers. So we , me ,kero ,jue  
and clow, decided you to transform into the new card  
captor."  
"ok, I got the picture, so Drake´s going to  
recapture the clow cards, but the sapphire cards, what  
are they?" Touya asked Sakura.  
"Yes, the sapphire cards are cardsmade from the  
clow cards, it seems like that the clow cards created  
the sapphhire cards with their own powers togeather,  
so, that means, that the sapphire cards ar ethe  
combination of clowcards,but the good thing is that  
the clow cards used a lot of power to be able to do  
that, so, their powers are back to normal.But don´t  
get confused, when the clow cards created the sapphire  
cards, the powers that the bad thing gave them whent  
to the sapphire cards, so it´s like that the cards  
duplicated, but the powers of the clow cards didn´t  
unite, they could only do, one card from another.to  
explain it easier, the clowcards had had to make 24  
sapphire cards from their powers, but they only made  
12, that´s the mistery, because, as I already  
explained, their powers to create other cards,  
can´tget togeather and make 1 card, the must have  
maken 2."  
"Good thinkin´" Drake said supriesed.   
"Good thinkin´ and reaserching" Touja said  
supriesed. Sakura blushed."Nah...It´s nothing" she  
said .  
"So," Drake said"The thing is that I must capture  
all the missing24 clow cards and the 12 sappire cards  
and to investigate why there´s not 24 sappire cards  
instead than only 12, or what´s the thing that´s  
happening?"Drake finished.  
"Yes, that´s right, or, perhaphs, like it  
happened to me, another card captor will appear and  
help you in yor quest, like Shaowron helped me , and  
later, we got married, and had a beautiful daughter,  
named Lily, do you remember when I told you when I was  
pregnant? and when Lily was born?"  
"Ye-" Drake was interrupted by his sister,Trini,  
slamming the door opened, and shouting"What´s all that  
noise comin from he..." Trini freezed. "Tia!!!!" and  
she ran off to Sakura and hugged her so very  
tight.Trini was 17 years old, but she still didn´t  
whant to leave the house yet.  
"Hi Trini! how are you? you´re so tall and grown  
up, I wouldn´t have recognized you". Sakura  
exclaimed."I haven´t seen you for 6 years, more or  
less!" she finished.  
"Yes, I know, the´ve told me that already too!"  
Trini said "But what tries you here, and what were you  
talking about?"  
Sakura, touya and Drake didn´t know what to  
say.finnaly Drake said"Web were also asking Tia Sakura  
what brings her here too" he said, and sighing to  
himself, saing :I did it!  
"And? What tries you here Tia Sakura?" Trini  
asked her. "Well...Because I didn´t come here to visit  
you a long time ago, and I thought I could stay for  
dinner or somthin´" she answered.  
"Yes! what a great Idea! I´ll cook!" Trini said,  
and with that, she left to the kitchen.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Did you like it?? Please review when you finish reading this   
chapter please! hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3: The First Encounter

Chapter 3: The first Encounter  
Characters:Drake - Touya - Trini - Godzilla (Just  
kidding).  
Place:At Drake´s house, the Cinema  
  
  
The school bell rang. "At last, we finished our  
cheetah project" Drake said with a shigh and packing  
his bag. "Yeah" Thomas agreed. "I just can´t believe  
the cheetahs can run around 110 kilometres per hour,  
that´s really fast" Drake said with astonishment .   
"Yeah, they´re lightening" Thomas said. Drake thought:  
`when will I ever gonna catch a clow card? He cept  
asking himself. `And am I going to have a partner,  
like Tia Sakura?´ He asked himself for the hundredth  
time.  
  
"Hi Dad" Drake said in a lousy mood. "What´s up,  
Drake? Any problems today?" His Dad asked him. "No,  
It´s only that there isn´t any clow card to catch now,  
I thought it was going to be fun..." Drake said in the  
same vioce. "Don´t worry Drake, a card doesn´t show up  
each second, it must be attracted by something, you  
just wait... and, did you know? being a card captor is  
no joke, you could get really hurt, so if any card  
appears, remembe this: Always be careful on what you  
do." he finished.  
"Am I ever going to have a guardian, like Sakura  
has?" Drake asked his dad. "I don´t know, at night,  
call kerobeos, jue, Wizard Clow and Sakura with your  
powers, concentrating a lot and ask them if you´re  
going to have one also." Touya said.  
"Okay, I´ll go to my room and take a bath" Drake  
said, and with that, he left.  
  
After eating the home-made sushi Touya prepared  
for his children, Drake ate tramomtana ice-cream for  
dessert, Drake remembered what his Dad told him and  
whent to bed and concentrated with all his might and  
told himself: "Wizard Clow, Sakura, kerebeos and Jue,  
let me know if I´m going to have a partner for my  
journey and help me with the card captoring, in this  
dream, please tell me...plea..ssse.  
In the darkness...four shadows...were  
standinig...  
a voice was heard...an eco...that said: Tomorrow... an  
incident will happen...yeh would like...to try to do  
it right... but the battle will be to intense...it  
will be impossible to get it trapped...without the  
help of darkness...  
And suddenly, a ray of light came from nowhere  
and it could be heard : beware...only trapping it...   
will it be able to be trapped...  
"Huh?" Drake said in a sleepy voice. "Drake!,  
breakfast is ready! it´s ten o´, hurry up!" Touya  
shouted. "I´m coming" Drake souted back, and with  
that,  
he ran downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
"I just can´t believe we´re going to watch the  
movie `Godzilla 2´" Drake said in an exited voice, at  
five o´ in the movies. "Yeah, it´ll be so cool!" Trini  
added."Well, if we dont hurry to the video room n° 8,  
we´ll miss the movie! hurry up!" Touya said in an  
exited voice also, and the three of them ran to the  
video room n° 8.  
  
The video in room n° 8 finished, and all the  
people were coming out of it. "I really liked the  
movie!" Drake said exitedly. "I loved it when Godzilla  
destroyed all of those tanks with his impressive  
radioactive blue fire!" Trini said in astonishment.   
"Well, who wants togo to the bathroom?" Touya said.   
"Not me" Trinin said. "Well, I do..."Drake said  
holding his pants. "The bathroon is over there" Touya  
said while pointing to the corridor. "K. wait me  
here!" Drake said, and he left.  
The bathroom´s light was off, so Drake turned it  
on."Yes, now I can see perfecly well" he told himself  
with a smile.  
After doing hi doings he had to do, he flushed.  
But suddenly, the bathroom´s light lit(Is it written  
correctly?)even more and it made Drake a bit dizzy,  
and he had to squint to see his surroundings. "were is  
this light coming from?"He asked.And just then, a jolt  
of electricity came to the floor. It got bigger and  
bigger, until it made a form of a tiger of somthig.   
"What! is this a clow card!!??"he shouted, and  
luckily, nobody was there, in the bathroom, with him.  
I´ll try to capture it, Drake said to himself,  
and said "Key holding the magic blue sapphire powers,   
show your real form unto me, Drake,who accepted this  
mission with you, release!!"  
Drake saw, for the firt time, how his magic stick  
transformed infront of his face. The key started to  
float, it´s string dissapeard, and it grew longer, and  
changing it´s form, well...a bit."Okay, so...return to  
your real form, clow card!"Drake shouted, and from the  
tip of his stick, a little coloured rectangle appeared  
and it started to suck the tiger, but suddenly,the  
tiger threw a jolt of lightening to Drake´s stick and  
thew it to the floor. The little coloured rectangle  
faded, and the tiger roared fiercly. Drake was  
paralyzed. This card is way to powerful, I need  
something to trap it and immobilize it, he thought.  
And then, he remembered his dream. Yes, he told me: it  
will be impossible to get it trapped without the help  
of darkness, what will that mean? Darkness...the tiger  
is electric...thet means he enables light! so the  
darkness will weaken him cause he´s light! But what  
card that has enough darkness help me weaken him so I  
can capture the electric tiger?   
When Drake got atention to what the tiger was  
doing, he saw it running towards the wall! and then it  
vanished...It escaped from battle...  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Did you like it?? pls review after reading. Hope you   
had fun! 


	4. Chapter 4: Drake´s First Capture

Hallo,  
Here I wrote chapter 4 of my series. Readit if you   
want. Hope you have fun!  
  
  
Chapter 4: Drake´s first capture  
Characters: Drake - Kerobeos   
Place:  
  
  
Drake was ad and mad because he couldn´t capture  
that Clow Card half an hour ago. Right now he is going  
upstairs, towards his room, thinking of what had  
happened. Drake was suprised to see Kerobeos floating  
in the air, holdin the Clow book.  
"What!?" Drake shouted. "Hi, as you may know, my  
name is Kerobeos, and I´m your new guardian." He said.  
"But, aren´t you Sakura´s guardian?" Drake asked him.  
"No, I´m always the card captor´s guardian, and also  
the book´s."Kerobeos said.  
"So, as my new guardian, how can I call you?"  
Drake asked a bit excitedly."You can call me Kerobeos"  
Kerobeos said. "Ok, so I´ll call you Kero."Drake said.  
"Why doesn´t everyone respect the people´s name´s, in  
this case the guardian´s?" Kero said with a sigh, and   
both whent to bed.  
  
The next day, Drake told Touya what had happened  
that last night. "So, yesterday you found the clow  
card called "The Thunder", it escaped from battle, and  
last night, you found Kero in your room?" Touya asked  
Drake."Yes, and later, Kero told me that the card that  
appeared in the movies was called "The Thunder".  
Then Kero told the same that he told Drake, about  
that he was the guardian of the card captor and so on.  
  
Now, today, Drake was going to school, by bike,  
as always. But this time he was taking something he  
never used to take to school, Kero. The reason was  
because, Kero wanted to see the school, how it changed  
in time."If you whant to see the school, you must  
never atract the attention, and never do silly things"  
Drake said,while on the way to school. "Oh, Don`t  
worry, I learnt that before, don`t worry" Kero said.  
And by the time he finished,they had just arrived.   
  
  
The school bell rang, and everyone went outside  
to their home.But Drake and Kero stayed in their class  
room. "I sense a clow card"Kero told Drake. "Yeah, me  
too, but we can`t catch it now, everyone will see us"  
Drake said."Is the card going to stay here if we wait  
until it`s almost midnight?"Drake asked Kero. "I hope  
so, and I hope it doesn`t do damage also..."Kero said.  
  
"Ok, it`s 11:00 o´ at night, let`s get  
going."Drake said. And they went downstairs, and out  
the door silently.   
  
"Ok, I think the clow card is there" Kero said  
and pointed at the "House" beside the Tomoeda Primary  
school. "But that`s the Tomoeda Secundary school, I  
don`t know the way out, not even how to get in..."  
Drake said with a sigh. "Then we`ll have to barge in!"  
Kero said."Ok, I`ll do it!" Drake exclaimed, and,  
climed up a big fence, did a 180º twist, and climed  
down.  
"Now we`ll have to look for the clow card, or  
sapphire card"Kero finished, and they ran off, to the  
entrance or the building.  
  
Drake and Kero looked everywhere, except outside.  
  
"I think I know where it is"Drake said."It must be  
outside, somewhere..."Kero said.So they went running  
outside, on the other side of the entrance.  
They were outside, and a huge black thing was  
moving around. "Just as I thought..."The Shadow"..."  
Kero said with fear."What is his speciality?" Drake  
asked while looking at "The Shadow". "...Attacking and  
trapping his enemy..."Kero said with fear. "It isn´t a  
good card to start with"Drake said fearfully.  
"I think it didn´t see see us yet"Kero said with  
hope. But suddenly, it moved a 180° angle, and it saw  
them."Party´s over, run!!"Drake shouted, and ran as  
fast as he could, and Kero beside him, flying, at the  
same time as "The Shadow" started to run after them.  
Then it separated into five parts, united, and it like  
streached trying to capture Drake and Kero with one if  
his parts, luckily he didn´t. Drake and Kero kept  
running and running until they ran out of breath, and  
decided to fight.  
"OK, I´ll try to capture it" Drake finnaly said.  
"Let´s try, hope it got as tiered as us" Kero  
answered,  
and it showed up."Key guarding the magic blue sapphire  
powers, show your real form unto me, Drake, who  
accepted this mission with you, Release!" Drake said,  
and his key transformed into the stick."Return to your  
real form, Clow Card!"Drake shouted,and at the end of  
his, the coloured retangle appeared, and tryed to suck  
the Clow Card, but it made a big struggle, and  
destroyed the coloured rectangle.  
"Oh man! It didn´t work!" Drake shouted and he  
walked backwards three steps, and ran to the card´s  
opposite direction.  
  
Until Drake got to the last floor, the fifth,  
whent up 250 steps, and getting to a dead end, for  
Drake, all that time were 50 min. of fear. But it was  
really only 32 seconds.  
Drake and Kero were trapped. "What can we do  
now?"  
Drake asked Kero."I don´t kno...Wait a minute! what  
does that thing do?" Kero asked Drake, pointing at a  
metal box on the wall.."Of course! That´s it!"Drake  
exclaimed, and opened the metal bow which was full of  
buttons.He thought fast, and turned the first three  
switches on the left, the middle on the 2nd column,  
and the last two on the right.  
Just then, "The Shadow" acompanied their  
adventure  
coming just at the same time as all the secondary  
school´s lights. His body began to vanish, and the  
only thing that left was a black robe floating in the  
air, and supposedly a man in it.  
"Yes! it worked!"Drake said excitedly."Now that  
the card is back to his real form(not combined with  
all the night´s shadows) you can can finnaly capture  
it!"Kero said happily.  
"Yes"Drake nodded and said "Return to your real  
form, Clow Card!" Drake almost shouted, and the little  
rectangle appeared in front of his stick, and it  
started to suck "The Shadow" back to it´s real form.  
"Yes! At last I captured my first Clow Card:   
"The Shadow!"Drake said really happy, holding up his  
first Clow Card ever captured.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Did you like it? After reading, please review! Hope you had fun! 


	5. Chapter 5: "The Thunder" is caught

Hallo!  
I just finished chapter 5 for you. Sorry if you  
find any english mistakes. Hope you have fun reading  
it!  
  
Chapter 5:  
Characters:Drake - Kero - "The Thunder"  
Place:Drake´s house - The cinema  
  
  
"I can´t believe I catched my first Clow Card!"  
Drake said happily, in his room, getting in his bed.  
"That Idea, of turning the lights on to reveal the  
card´s real form was great!"Kero said in the same  
volume. "But, if a card appeares in, imagine, the  
cinema, will it appear in the same place?"Drake asked  
Kero."Yes, why do you ask?" Kero said."Because that is  
what happened to me, the night I first met you"Drake  
said, with a bit of fear.Kero gasped."Which card was  
it?" Kero asked him."It was like an electric  
tiger"Drake said, and just as he finished, Kero said  
"The Thunder"Kero said paralized.  
  
It was Tuesday, and Drake said, while running  
down the stairs."Dad,Dad!"Drake shouted."What is the  
problem son?"Touya asked him."That...em...In the  
movies  
I found a Clow Card, and I tried...but I cuoldn´t  
capture it... so I was wondering if...I coul-"Drake  
was interrupted"So you whant me to take you back to  
the movies and try to capture it?"Touya asked him.  
"Well..yeah"He said."Are you prepared to capture it?"  
"Yes! I was going to tell you that I captured "The  
Shadow" last night!"Drake said showing his dad the  
Clow Card he cought."OK, I see you´re right, so, after  
school I´ll take you to the movies to-"And Touya was  
interruped by Trini who was running downstairs and  
asked "May I go to the movies too?". "Well...We were  
going to fetch something that Drake lost in the  
movies, and if you want, you can come too."Touya said,  
sighing in relief that Trini didn´t know what was  
going to happen.  
  
So, as said, Drake, Touya and Trini whent to the  
movies, to catch the Clow Card."What have you lost?"  
Trini asked his little brother."Well...I...I lost my  
lion shaped toy, that it has two little wings, and big  
ears, could you find it please? I need to go to the  
bathroom, I forgot to at home..."Drake said."Ok, we´ll  
look for it, but hurry!"Trini said, and Drake ran of  
to the men´s bathroom.As you may know, Drake took Kero  
with him, to help him catch the card.  
"Now you can get out, Kero"Drake said while  
opening his backpack, and releasing Kero to what he  
calls a "Cage"."Ahh...At last I could get out...but  
let´s get back to buisness"Kero said firmly."Was it  
here were you found him for the first time?"He  
asked."Yes, this right place."  
Just then, a jolt of lightening came from the  
roof, and again, it made a form of a tiger."That´s it!  
He´s the Clow Card we´re looking for!"Kero said."Use  
"The Shadow" to trap "The Thunder in his shadows!"Kero  
told Drake.  
"Key holding the blue sapphire powers, reveal  
your real form unto me, Drake, who accepted this  
mission with you, Release!" Drake cried, and his key  
transformed into the magic stick. "Trap this card with  
your powers, "The Shadow"!"Drake cried, and the shdow,  
trapped "The Thunder", so it was immobilized.  
"Return to your real form, Clow Card!"Drake  
cried, and "The Thunder" was whiped to Drake`s stick,  
and became a Clow Card.  
Drake was walking through the hall way, out of  
the bathroom. And then, Trini showed up infront of  
him, in a zap. "What took you so long on there, eh?"  
Trini asked her little brother. "I...I..." Drake said  
nervously. Of course, he coudn`t tell his sister what  
really happened, it`s a secret. "I found my littlr  
toy" Drake said while openeing his backpack revealing   
Kero to his sister`s face. "Remember when I whent to  
the bathroom, when we came to see the movie "Godzilla  
2"? Well, I think I left it there."He said. "Oh...ok,  
we were looking for it everywhere, I`ll go and tell  
dad" She said, and ran to her dad, to tell him.  
  
"What a good thing that I could catch the Clow  
Card" Drake told Kero, at night time, in his bed."But  
why did it appear in the movies?" he asked. "Well...as  
I told you, the Clow Cards appear in some place where  
they`re attracted to, like the cinema, which it`s  
attracted because of all of it`s lights, and "The  
Shadow" appeared in the secondary school because the  
building is big, with lots of rooms, that means, lots  
of shadows." Kero answered, tiredly.  
"Oh, ok, thank you Kero, Good night..." Drake  
told him, but probably, Kero was already sleeping. But  
Drake couldn`t, he was all night thinking of what will  
the next Clow Card, or even Sapphire Cards that will  
appear, and be caught.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Did you like it? Hope you had fun, and below I have more   
chapters I have written. Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 6: The fake Monuments

Hallo!  
I wrote Chapter 6 to you. Hope you have fun!  
  
  
Chapter 6 : The Fake Monuments  
Characters : Drake - Kero   
Place : The Museum  
Signs : If you see any word with a · beside it (for  
instance cake· (This is only and example))Look   
below(At the end of this e-mail) and it will explain  
what the word means.  
  
"Ok, so, tomorrow, we´ll go to the museum, it´ll  
be free, but tell your parents that" John, the  
teacher,  
told the class, and after hearing what he said,  
everyone was shouting and celebrating. And then, the  
school bell rang.  
  
"Dad, Dad!"Drake shouted to Touya, who was  
cooking dinner. "Yes son?" he asked. "That tomorrow,  
we´re going to the Museum!" Drake answered exitedly.  
"Oh...good for you!" Touya answered. "And what are we  
going to have for dinner?" Drake asked. "Well...we`ll  
have some pea soup, and quiche· and apple pie for  
dissert" Touya said, knowing that Drake would answer  
"Yes! Thanks dad!" And that was what exactly he said.  
  
"Ok, look, here´s the prettiest geode· ever found  
in the entire Japan"John explained to his class,  
showing, a geode, which was all golden, and silver.  
Everyone whispered something like: oh...it reallllllly  
is pretty , or: I would like to have it in my house ,  
and all those things kids say when they see somethig  
that ti really is beautiful.  
"Look, here´s the........and look here......bla  
bla bla" and John kept showing things to the kids,  
until he got to a rare sword, a shield(Also rare) and  
a book, with a big star on it,but with no title at  
all.  
"Look here´s....wait..." John said while looking  
for the info tablet infront of every monument or thing  
in the museum that said the Item´s information.  
"Well...let´s go on to the next" John told the  
children, without a thing that he could say about  
those rare items.   
  
"Hey Kero!" Drake said. "In the museum I sensed a  
Clow Card, but not only one, like... three or somthin´  
but I didn´t find anything suspicious, only a sword,  
with had handles of wings, a shield which almost all  
of it was like a wing, and a book which it had a star  
shape like drawing instead of a title..." Drake asked  
Kero, while Kero was eating a bit of the apple pie.   
"If what you say is right, then in the museum,  
"The Sword", "The Shield" and "The Create" are in  
there."So we must hurry and catch them all up!" Kero  
said exitedly, liftig his arm holing the spoon. And,  
when Kero finished up all of his apple pie, they  
departed.  
  
"What a good thing that the Museum is close to  
home, if not, we´d had to walk a lot!" Drake told his  
partner. And they got there.  
"But how are we going to get in there if the  
alarm is on, as you said..."Kero asked him "Leave that  
to me!" Drake said trying to sound heroic. "Key  
holding the Magic Blue Sapphire Powers, show your real  
form unto me, Drake who accepted this mission with  
you, Release!" Drake shouted, and the key transformed  
into the magig stick."Overload the alarm system, "The  
Thunder"!" Drake cried, and threw the Clow Card to the  
air and hit it with his stick, and a jolt of  
lightening whent through the air, whent somewhere in  
the darkness, and a little explosion was heard, and  
the alarm system was dead.  
"Yes! Now let´s get into buisness, do you  
remember were the cards were?" Kero asked. "Follow me"  
Drake said, and after some time walking some hallways,  
there they where, the three Clow Cards, not touched.  
"Return to your real fo-" Drake was interrupted  
by some strange sounds"What`s happening?" He asked  
Kero. "Look! "The Creation" is writing something..."  
Kero said, and while the card wrote, a black thing,  
with red eyes appeared behind "The Sword" and "The  
Shield", grabbed them and, the black thing became a  
Black Samurai with red gleaming eyes.  
"Oh,oh..." Drake said very scared, and the  
samurai  
lifted the sword, and almost slashed Drake into bits.  
"That was close" Kero said in fright. "Use "The  
Shadow" to trap it!" He told Drake who was terrified  
stiff. "Yes!, trap this monster in your shadows, "The  
Shadow"!" Drake cried, while he threw the card in the  
air and hit it, and shadows came out of the card, and  
trapped the samurai.  
"Catch "The Create" first, so it can´t make the  
samurai revive!" Kero shouted. "Return to yor real  
form, Clow Card!" Drake cried, and the strang book,  
became like smoke and on the tip of Drake´s stick, it  
transformed into a card. "Way to go Drake!" Kero said,  
"But there are two more to go!"."Yes!" Drake answered.  
"Return to your real form, Clow Card!" He  
shouted, pointing at "The Shield", and it became a  
card as well."Now it´s your turn, "The Sword"!" Drake  
said, and before he could speak, the last Clow Card to  
be caught, shone, and pointed at Drake, and it whent  
straight to it´s objective, Drake. But, luckily, Drake  
dodged it, but it slashed his left cheek, leaving a  
5cm, more or less, cut. Drake was Just infront of the  
geode, so "The Sword" broke the glass, and it stabbed  
the geode.  
"Return to your real form, Clow Card!" Drake  
cried, and "The Sword" became a card.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Did you like it??? had fun??? As I said: quiche  
is like a pie without the top, you can see the inside  
part. And Geode is a round or oval rock that if you  
open it, with a special machine, you can see a  
beautiful mineral, that could be violet, blue or of  
any colour.Thanks for reading, and please review! 


	7. Chapter 7: Drake´s mother, Mizuki

Hallo,  
I wrote chapter 7, hope you like it!  
  
  
Chapter 7: Drake´s mother, Mizuki  
Characters: mostly, Mizuki and Touya  
Place: Drake´s house  
Signs: /.../ means that you are reading what a person  
is thinking.  
\...\ means that you´re reading what´s  
happeneing somewhere else.  
  
  
"Good morning Dad" Drake said while walking down  
the stairs, to the kitchen, where Touya was cooking.  
"Hi son" Touya greeted his child. "Dad? Is Mom coming  
home today, or tommorow?" Drake asked, and when he  
finished, the door bell rang."I´ll get it" Trini said,  
and whent to the door opened it and gasped,"Mom!?!?"  
"Hi Trini, how are you?" Her mom said. "I didn´t  
expect you to come today, and at this time!" Trini  
said. "You said, before you left, that you would come  
back in ten days, but today is day number 9, why?" she  
asked.   
"Well, I decided that ten days is a lot without  
seeing you, so I came back" Drake´s mother said.   
"Mom..." Drake almost sobbed and whent to her and  
hugged her "I missed you a lot, and all the things  
that happened, I have to tell you!" Drake told his  
mother. "How did it go in the Teacher´s Exam in   
Higashikawa?" Touya asked his children´s mother. "Very  
well, as I wanted, I can choose from beibg a Secondary  
or Primary school teacher" Mizuki answered.   
"Congratulations" Touya answered, and kissed  
Mizuki.  
  
/My mother and father first met in a carnival in  
the Tsukimine Temple´s garden. Then they met in the  
Secondary school when the school started.   
Then they met now and then in the Temple, and  
then they became boyfriens. But one day, Mizuki told  
Touya that he wouldn´t see her in a long time, and  
then he would like another person then herself.  
That was true, but when she came back, she whent  
to a night time school and at day time, she teached in  
the Tomoeda Primary School, and then, Touya met her  
again.  
Well, when he saw her in the eyes, he fell deeply  
in love again, and two or three years later, he told  
it to her and became boyfriends again.  
The year after, they married, and, later in the  
year, Mizuki was pregnant from Trini. After seven  
years, I was born, and, when I turned three or so she  
started to teach in the mornings to two or three  
people that came home to learn something special.  
And then she whent to a supposedly ten day trip  
to Higashikawa to become a student teacher/  
  
"Mom! I´ve got to show you something that  
happened some days after you left!" Drake told his  
mother exitedly. "Ok,Ok, first let me unpack my things  
and you tell me after you come back from school" She  
aswered.  
  
"Mom, I´m a Card Captor!" Drake told his mother  
in his room, after school. "I have to catch all 12  
Sapphire Cards, and 24 Clow Cards that escaped from  
Sakura" he said.And he told his dear mother all what  
had happened since the dream and the magic key to the  
Cards he had captured the day before, and about Kero  
joining in some days before.  
"But what I don´t understand is that, if what  
Kero told me is right, how can "The Create" write for  
itself, if really, someone has to write it down  
inside?" He asked. "Well, it must have somehting to do  
with the Dark powers of the misterious thing that  
released the Cards, it must have stayed with some of  
the darkness´ power and became stronger." Kero  
answered. "Yeah, that´s for sure" Drake said.  
  
\"Hi Tomoyo, how´s everything going in New York?"  
Sakura asked on the phone. "Oh! You´re coming to  
Tokio! How good it feels to be able of seeing an old  
friend again!" She said. "Yes, what happened to your  
daughter, Zahira" She asked. "What!!!!???? She´s also a  
Card Captor!!!!!?????" \  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
Did you like it?? did you have fun?? well, thanks for  
reading my story chapter. Please revise and Hope you   
liked it!!  
^-^Nicolas  



	8. Important Information

Hallo,  
I will continue writing as the author "Nicolas Leonhardt". I will leave the first seven chapters here, as Nico. If you seek more chaptersd, you can go to authors directory and look up "Nicolas Leonhardt" and will find the next chapter of my story. I´m sorry if I made it difficult for you.  
Thanx  
Nicolas  



End file.
